


MIS

by Gage



Series: Magic is Science [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Cover Art for Magic is Science.
Series: Magic is Science [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634860
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the pics go to the buddie discord, the thirst channel and google.


End file.
